gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Give A
'I Don't Give A '''by ''Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj is featured in Gossip 101, the eighth episode of Season Three, It is sung by Carina and Cheyenne. Lyrics I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u Wake up ex-wife This is your life Children on your own Turning on the telephone Messengers, manager No time for a manicure Working out, shake my ass I know how to multi-task Connecting to the Wi-Fi Went from nerd to superb Have you seen the new guy I forgot the password Gotta call the babysitter Tweetin’ on the elevator I could take a helicopter I don’t even feel the pressure I’m gonna be OK I don’t care what the people say I’m gonna be alright Gonna live fast and I’m gonna live right I’m moving fast, can you follow my track I’m moving fast and I like it like that I do ten things all at once And if you have a problem I don’t give a You were so mad at me Who’s got custody Lawyers suck it up Didn’t have a pre-nup Make a film, write a song Gotta get my stockings on Meet the press, buy the dress All of this to impress Ride my horse, break some bones Take it down a semitone I forgot to say my prayers Baby Jesus on the stairs Gotta sign a contract Gotta get my money back All the biters have to go Standing in the front row I’m gonna be OK I don’t care what the people say I’m gonna be alright Gonna live fast and I’m gonna live right I’m moving fast, can you follow my track I’m moving fast and I like it like that I do ten things all at once And if you have a problem I don’t give a I tried to be a good girl I tried to be your wife Diminished myself And I swallowed my light I tried to become all That you expect of me And if it was a failure I don’t give a I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u Minaj: Shots fire Anything you hear Nicki on: that's fire You don't hear them bums on nothing, that's fire Tell 'em catch buyer In the Bugatti, 10 grand, one tire Ayo Madonna (Yes, Nicki), maybe I say you original, don dada In that, yeah Gabbana, and the, yeah Prada We Material Girls, ain't nobody hotter Pops collar! See I really can't relate to your Volvo And you can't get these shoes at the Aldo When I let a dude go, that's his loss I was cutting them checks, I was his boss! Yo, I don't give a f-u Curse nor bless you, never let them stress you Yo, I ain't a businesswoman, I'm a business, woman! And I'm known for giving bitches the business, woman I’m gonna be OK I don’t care what the people say I’m gonna be alright Gonna live fast and I’m gonna live right I’m moving fast, can you follow my track I’m moving fast and I like it like that I do ten things all at once And if you have a problem I don’t give a Minaj: There’s only one queen, and that’s Madonna Bitch! I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u I don’t give a fu-u-u-u Videos Category:Songs Sung by Cheyenne McLarson Category:Songs Sung by Carina Maraj Category:Songs Category:Season Three Songs